creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halloween-Schreibwettbewerb 2014
center 600px|center Die Jury hat abgestimmt und wir haben einen knappen Sieger: Pumpkin! Herzlichen Glückwunsch an den Autor ;) (Hier findet sich die komplette Wertung der Jury) Im Folgenden alle eingereichten Beiträge, geordnet nach Platzierung: __TOC__ Pumpkin Ich spüre ihn. Spüre seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut. Beginne zu zittern. Bitte nicht. „Ganz ruhig, Pumpkin.“, höre ich seine Stimme flüstern. Die Stimme meines Vaters, „Es wird nur noch mehr weh tun, wenn du dich wehrst.“ Versuche um mich zu schlagen. „NEIN!“, schreie ich verzweifelt, in der Hoffnung, das würde ihn abschrecken. Tut es nicht. Er lächelt nicht, ich habe ihn wohl verärgert. Er starrt mich nur mit diesem kalten leblosen Blick in den Augen an. Ich höre ein Klicken, so als würde sich seine Gürtelschnalle öffnen. Bitte keine Schläge, bitte, nicht schon wieder. Mein Vater beugt sich tief zu mir. Es klingelt. „Süßes oder Saures!“, ertönt es dumpf hinter der Eingangstür. Er bäumt sich wieder auf. Sein braunes verschwitztes Haar klebt an seiner Stirn. Er schaut mich an, nun hat sich ein hässliches Grinsen auf seiner Visage abgebildet. In dem Moment frage ich mich, was für dreckige Gedanken in seinem Kleingeist vorgehen. Er läuft zu meiner Zimmertür, verlässt meinen Raum. 16 Jahre. 16 Jahre sperrt mich mein Vater hier ein, hält mir mögliche soziale Kontakte fern und… tut diese Dinge mit mir. ICH HALTE DAS NICHT MEHR AUS! Du musst. ICH KANN NICHT. Aber du willst Daddy doch nicht verärgern, oder? Ich stocke, starre mit leerem Blick auf die pinke Kommode. Daddy hat sie mir zu meinem dritten Geburtstag geschenkt, hat er mir einmal erzählt. Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, dass er mir jemals etwas geschenkt hat. Natürlich willst du das nicht. Die kleine Pumpkin möchte ja nur das Beste für ihren Vater. HÖR AUF! Nein! Wenn du hier raus willst, dann schwing keine Reden, sondern tu es. Ansonsten bleib weiterhin ruhig und lass es über dich ergehen.. Halte ich inne. Stehe dann auf. Ich will weg. Egal wo hin, einfach nur weg. Die Treppenstufen runter höre ich, wie kleine Kinder sich ihre Süßigkeiten aussuchen. Mache meine Tür auf, schleiche das Treppengeländer herunter. Auf halber Strecke höre ich, wie die Eingangstür zu knallt. Nein, ich brauche mehr Zeit. Vergiss es. Die Zeit ist ein unbarmherziger Gegner: Egal was du tust, sie läuft immer weiter. Mein Vater dreht sich um, höre seine vom Teppich gedämpften Schritte den Gang entlang laufen. Er erreicht den Anfang der Treppe, schaut auf. Starr vor Angst stehe ich da, unfähig etwas zu tun. Du bist nur so unfähig, wie du sein willst. Da ist sie wieder, diese Stimme. Seit ich denken kann, ist sie da, aber ich habe ihr nie einen Namen gegeben. Für mich war sie einfach nur die Stimme. Mein Vater gewinnt als erstes die Fassung wieder. „Na Pumpkin? Du wolltest doch nicht vor mir fliehen?“ Meine Trance löst sich. Ich drehe mich schnell um, renne die Treppen hoch. „Hoch“ ist mein einziger Ausweg. „PUMPKIN? WO WILLST DU DENN HIN?“ Höre seine schweren Schritte die Treppe hochpoltern. Renne aber weiter, darf nicht stoppen, nein, ich darf nicht aufhören zu laufen. Nehme die nächsten Treppenstufen hoch, renne in den Dachraum. Verschließe dann die Tür. Ich bin nicht sicher, ich weiß das. Klopfen gegen die alte Holztür. Die alte gelbliche Farbe, die vielleicht einmal weiß gewesen war, blättert von der Tür ab. Er hat nur das Schloss in meinem Zimmer erneuert, weil ich das Einzige war, was es in seinen Augen zu schützen galt. Welch Ironie, dass das Einzige, wofür er mich hätte schützen sollen, er selbst war. Lautes Pochen gegen die Tür. Lange wird sie nicht mehr Stand halten. Stolpere ein paar Schritte zurück. Lehne mich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Ein Blick auf die Straße. Familien, die mit ihren Kindern durch die Nachbarschaft laufen. Mit kitschigen Kostümen versuchen sie das Anlitz von Monstern anzunehmen. Nur weil sie nicht verstehen, dass sie auch ohne diese kitschigen Kostümierungen Monster sind. Keiner von ihnen hat mir geholfen. Nicht, als mich mein Vater noch in die Schule gelassen hat, nicht als ich einmal aus meinen Gefängnis geflohen bin und mich unsere bescheuerten Nachbarn zurück gebracht haben, mit der Begründung, ich sei „extrem verwirrt“. Ein Krachen, die Tür bricht auf. Mein Vater stolpert in den Raum. Sein grässliches Grinsen breit auf dem Gesicht läuft er auf mich zu. Instinktive lehne ich mich zurück und… falle. Ich falle nicht besonders tief, aber als sich der eiserne Zacken unseres Gartenzauns in mein Rücken bohrt ist das letzte, was ich sehe, das Gesicht meines Vaters. Das Gesicht des einzig wahren Monsters in dieser Halloweennacht. Soremann (Diskussion) 18:03, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Jack-O'-Lantern Das große Messer drang in den Kopf ein, wie in Butter. Nur noch das rechte Auge fehlte. Drei Schnitte und er war fertig. Jack betrachtete sein Kunstwerk: Die Kürbislaterne war gut geworden. Er stellte den ausgehöhlten Kürbis auf die Veranda, versah ihn mit einem brennenden Teelicht und beobachtete wie das rötliche Licht aus den Augen und dem weit geöffneten Mund herausfloss und auf seiner Haustür das verzehrte, schattenhafte Gesicht des Kürbis erschien. Jack lebte nun seit einem knappen Jahr in dem kleinen Vorstadthaus. Die Vorbesitzer hatten die Wohnung in einem sehr guten Zustand hinterlassen und Jack gefiel es hier. Er mochte Halloween. Zwar hielt er nicht viel von den billigen Streichen, allerdings gefiel ihm die makabre Atmosphäre. Der Kürbis grinste diabolisch. Jack wandte sich ab und ging ins Haus, um sich zu kostümieren und die Süßigkeiten vorzubereiten. Im Wohnzimmer stand schon die Schale bereit und er machte sich an die Arbeit. Als er fertig war, starrte er aus dem Fenster auf das Feld, welches sich an der Hinterseite des Hauses auftat. Dort stand, wie immer, die Vogelscheuche zwischen den hohen Maispflanzen, 20 oder 30 Meter von dem Gebäude entfernt. Wie immer starrte sie genau in seine Richtung, durch das Wohnzimmerfenster. Dort stand sie, sein ewiger Nachbar. Eigentlich machte die Fratze Jack nichts aus, auch wenn das Grinsen abnormal breit und die Augen grade zu bösartig erschienen. Doch heute sah sie anders aus. Auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise, verändert, als wüsste sie, dass er sie durchs Fenster hindurch anstarrte. Und sie starrte zurück. Ein kalter Schauer kroch Jack über den Rücken. Da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür und er riss sich von dem grässlichen Anblick los. Jack holte die Schale aus dem Wohnzimmer, bediente die Kinder und stellte die Leckereien wieder zurück. Als er am Fenster vorbei ging, ließ ihn etwas stutzen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und spähte durch die Scheibe nach draußen auf das dämmrige Feld. Etwas verwirrte ihn, allerdings konnte er nicht genau sagen was. Die Vogelscheuche! Sie war näher gekommen, keine 10 Meter mehr vom Haus entfernt, stand sie, immernoch mit ihrem kranken Grinsen im Gesicht. Im schwächer werdenden Licht sah ihr knolliger Schädel noch hässlicher aus als sonst. Verdammte Gören! Jack hasste diese Art von Halloweenstreichen. Er wunderte sich als er merkte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Elendes Teil! Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Vorhänge zu. Es klingelte erneut. Jack ignorierte das mulmige Gefühl, griff sich die Süßigkeitenschale und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete, in Erwartung auf das typische „Süßes-oder-Saures“, doch die Veranda war leer. Er schaute sich irritiert um, doch da war niemand. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und es durchzuckte ihn eiskalt. Hatte er da nicht gerade ein leises, hämisches Kichern gehört? Er entdeckte allerdings keine Menschenseele. Er ging zurück ins Haus. Wahrscheinlich waren es diese kleinen Bälger gewesen. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden klingelte es wieder. Der Klingelstreich war mit Abstand das nervtötendste Ritual an Halloween! Wütend riss er die Tür auf. Wieder stand dort niemand, nur die Kürbislaterne lag auf der Schwelle, böse und hinterhältig grinsend. Seufzend stellte er den Kürbis zurück und sah sich nochmals um. Die Kinder von heute wurden auch immer hartnäckiger! Jack knallte die Tür zu und stellte die Schale wieder auf den Tisch. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Die Vogelscheuche war wieder näher gekommen und stand nur noch etwa 5 Meter von seinem Haus entfernt. Und was Jack noch viel mehr verängstigte, war die Tatsache, dass die Vorhänge wieder geöffnet waren! Das Unbehagen in ihm wurde größer. Er setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Fenster, um etwas abzuschalten. Er schloss die Augen. Nur fünf Minuten. Da pochte etwas dumpf gegen die Scheibe! Jack fuhr hoch und drehte den Kopf, als ihn der Schlag traf: Die Vogelscheuche stand direkt vor seinem Fenster. Zu Tode erschrocken fiel Jack aus dem Sessel. Keuchend rappelte er sich auf. Das war ein Streich zu viel gewesen! Widerliches Drecksteil! Er nahm sich ein Feuerzeug und ging zur Tür. Er riss sie auf und wollte hinausgehen. Doch er wurde bereits erwartet. Jack war wie gelähmt. Dort stand sie, mit ihrem scheußlichen Grinsen und den grausamen, kalten Augen! Die Scheuche öffnete ihren Mund und brach in wahnsinniges Gelächter aus. Dann stach sie zu. Das große Messer drang in seinen Kopf ein, wie in Butter. Nur noch das rechte Auge fehlte. Drei Schnitte und sie war fertig. Die Vogelscheuche betrachtete ihr Kunstwerk: Jack’s ausgehöhlter Kopf, die leeren Augenhöhlen und den offenen, zu einem Schrei verzogenen Mund. Dunkelrot tropfte es aus der zerstörten Mundhöhle. Die Vogelscheuche lachte gackernd, griff hinein und riss mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch die schlaffe Zunge heraus. Sie warf das tote Fleisch achtlos hinter sich, wie jedes Jahr. „Nur noch ein glühendes Stück Kohle fehlt, was Jack O.?“ lachte die Vogelscheuche. Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 18:01, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) & TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 18:04, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hol‘s Stöckchen Ich weiß nicht genau wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, aber für diese Party hätte er sich keinen schlimmeren Ort aussuchen können. Es war noch früh am Morgen, als ich zum Treffpunkt ging und mir kam eine alte, traurig schauende Frau entgegen. Sie hatte wohl gerade das Grab ihres Mannes besucht und roch noch nach den Blumen, die sie wahrscheinlich mitgebracht hatte. Ich grüßte freundlich und ging den Pfad weiter entlang. Friedhöfe konnte ich noch nie leiden, genauso wenig wie das ganze andere Gruselzeug. Aber Rick liebte Horrorgestalten und alles was damit zu tun hatte. An der alten Eiche am See stand er. Seine braunen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Er trug ausgewaschene Jeans und einen grauen Pullover. „Hey Cassy!“ Er grinste breit und zog mich zu einer leicht geöffneten Gruft, dann drückte er die Tür auf und stellte sich stolz vor mich. Ich rollte mit den Augen „Ist das dein Ernst? Wir könnten dafür in den Knast gehen…“ Rick hob einen großen Müllsack auf einen der Särge, die in der geräumigen Gruft viel Platz hatten. „Stell dich nicht so an und hilf mir aufbauen. Mein Bruder hat gesagt, dass er hier auch schon gefeiert hat und dass das keinen juckt.“ Er wusste genau, wie sehr ich Halloween hasste und trotzdem war ich hier und half Girlanden und billige Plastikspinnen in Netzen zu verteilen. Einen Sarg zweckentfremdeten wir zum Buffet, wo die Gäste ihre Mitbringsel platzieren konnten. Wir stellten uns in die Tür, um unser ‘Meisterwerk‘ zu begutachten. Es war hirnrissig aber ich musste zugeben, dass das die perfekte Location für eine echt gruselige Halloween Party war. „Rick, ich glaube, dass ich heute Abend besser zu Hause bleibe, ich fühle mich echt nicht wohl“ Er schaute mich Böse an. „Cassandra, wenn du heute Abend nicht um 9 Uhr auf der Matte stehst, komme ich und hole dich. So eine Party kannst du dir nicht wegen deinem PMS entgehen lassen!“ Seufzend ging ich nach Hause um mich widerwillig fertig zu machen. Rick konnte bei sowas wirklich anstrengend sein und ich wusste, dass er unter keinen Umständen locker lassen würde. Gegen Abend suchte ich dann eine Verkleidung. Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel, was ich nutzen konnte, da ich Halloween für gewöhnlich nicht feierte. Ich durfte das mittelalterlich angehauchte Kleid meiner Großmutter anziehen und fand, wie ich vermutete, Kunstblut in ihrer Gerümpelkiste. Meine Mutter half mir in das Korsett. Als ich fertig war, sah ich aus wie eine edle Vampirgräfin, die gerade ein Opfer ausgesaugt hatte. Doch die ganze Zeit fühlte ich mich unwohl und mein Vater gab mir ein paar blaue Pillen und schaute mich besorgt an. Ich hatte immer noch Angst zur Party zu gehen, was konnte ich denn dafür, dass der Zyklus genau auf dieses Halloween fiel. Als ich über den Friedhof schlich, konnte ich schon dumpfe Musik hören und je näher ich an die Gruft kam desto lauter wurde sie. Vor der Gruft stand Rick in einem Blutiger-Koch-Kostüm. Er wedelte mit einem Kochlöffel vor einem Gespenst und einem Zombie-Girl herum. Als er mich sah, kam er aus dem Staunen kaum heraus. „Wow Cassy! Du siehst echt zum Schreien gut aus!“ Wir gingen in die Gruft, wo viele ‘Monster‘ tanzten und lachten. Ohne mich umzudrehen sagte ich zu Rick: „Du, ich kann aber nicht so lange. Nur bis 11:30 Uhr.“ Da hörte ich wie die Tür der Gruft zuging. Die Musik ging aus und Rick sagte: „Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Wir feiern hier jetzt ‘ne mordsmäßige Party und vor 6 Uhr geht hier keiner nach Hause.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Menge und mir wurde flau im Magen. Nervös beobachtete ich durch ein Loch in der Decke den Himmel. Das Lachen und ausgelassene Feiern der anderen trug auch nicht gerade zur meiner Beruhigung bei. Abermals ging die Musik aus. Ein Junge im Skelettkostüm sprach einen Toast auf Rick aus. Vom Weiten hörte man die Kirchenglocken schlagen. Mit einem Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass die Turmuhr 12 schlug. Ich rannte zur Tür, doch ich bekam sie nicht auf. Panisch suchte ich nach meiner Tasche in der die Pillen waren, doch ich konnte sie nicht finden. Alle sahen mich an. Ich hatte versucht Rick zu warnen. Ihm mitzuteilen, dass er besser ohne mich feierte. Der Vollmond schien durch das Loch wie ein Scheinwerfer auf mich runter. Ich spürte wie das Korsett platzte und mein Fell sprießte. Ich hörte die schrillen Schreie, während meine Zähne sich in das weiche Fleisch der Jugendlichen schlugen. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnere sind die grünen, vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen von Rick. Danach wurde alles schwarz. Ich schlage die Augen auf. Von meinem Bett aus blinzele ich gegen das Sonnenlicht. Ich hasse diese Albträume. Jeden Monat das gleiche. Ich reibe mir die Augen und schlage die Decke zurück um aufzustehen. Da liegt Ricks Kochlöffel zerkaut neben mir. Klaradox Spielt meine Kinder Die Stadt war in tiefstes Dunkel getaucht und der volle Mond warf sein Licht durch die gerissenen Wolken, die gleich toten Vögeln, am Himmel umherwanderten. Eine Schaar von Krähen hatte sich auf den Dachzinnen der Kirche niedergelassen und ihren Blick auf das Haus neben dem Friedhof gesenkt. Kinder zogen verkleidet als dunkle Gestalten und aufsehenerregende Monster durch die Straßen des Dorfes und während sie von Haus zu Haus wanderten, und nach Süßem fragten, doch hatten sie das eine Anwesen stets gemieden. Von Moos und Schimmel bedeckt stützten massive Wände das teils brüchige Ziegeldach des Hauses. Die Fensterscheiben waren eingeschlagen, als hätte jemand Steine dagegen geworfen und der Geruch des Todes drang aus dem Inneren heraus. Hohes Gras, das seit Jahren nicht zugeschnitten wurde und ein Dickicht aus Dornen und Unkraut rankten sich um das verlassene Gebäude, geradezu als wollten sie jemanden davon abhalten, einzutreten. Auch die Tatsache, dass das Haus direkt zur Rechten des Friedhofs lag, hielt schwache Gemüter fern. Nicht aber den Jungen James und seine Freunde, die sich dazu entschlossen hatten, das Geisterhaus, wie man es in der Stadt nannte, zu erkunden. Es gingen Gerüchte um, eine alte Frau habe sich und ihren sieben Töchtern einst dort das Leben genommen, indem sie ihre Mädchen gehäutet und dann mit dem gleichen Messer ihre Kehle durchtrennt hatte. Man erzählte sich außerdem von Kindern, die das Haus betreten hatten und nie wieder gesehen wurden, doch schenkte James diesen Märchen keine Beachtung. „Beeilen wir uns“, flüsterte er seinen Freunden zu, als diese über die Hecken, die wild um das Haus herum gewachsen waren, kletterten. „Wir wollen kein Aufsehen erregen“ Unsanft fielen sie in das hohe Gras jenseits der Büsche und selbst James konnte nicht mehr leugnen, dass etwas Eigenartiges auf diesem Grundstück lag. Der kühle Wind fuhr sanft durch die Grashalme, die kaum merklich raschelten und ihm und seinen Freunden die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Vielleicht hätte er nicht kommen sollen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch durfte er vor seinen Freunden keine Schwäche zeigen. Mit aufgesetztem Mut stapfte er Schritt für Schritt durch das Unkraut, doch jeder Atemzug fühlte sich falsch an. Noch dazu wollte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, nicht von ihm ablassen. Vor der Türe angekommen, begann James' Herz wie wild zu pochen. Jede Faser seines Körpers sträubte sich dagegen einzutreten. Mit allem Mut, den er aufbringen konnte, drückte er gegen die morsche Tür aus dunklem Holz, hoffend, sie wäre verschlossen. Das bösartige Krächzen, das die Türe von sich gab, als sie langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand, konnte man nur als böses Omen deuten. „Leute, ich – äh“, setzte er an, verstummte aber wieder. Noch immer war sein Stolz größer als seine Angst. Ein Schritt ins Innere, der in den Gängen und Zimmern des Hauses wiederhallte. Er hatte die Dunkelheit geweckt und war voll Furcht, da sein zweiter Fuß das Haus betrat. Es hatte sich angefühlt wie eine Ewigkeit, bis James das Ende des Flurs erreicht hatte und ins Wohnzimmer eingetreten war. Das fahle Licht des Mondes fiel durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben und ließ schwach die Schemen der Möbel erkennen. Ein eiskalter Hauch fuhr durch sein Haar und er hörte Schritte, die sich hinter ihm näherten, erst leise, dann lauter. Erst, als dünne, fahle Finger, kalt wie Eis, nach seiner Schulter griffen, wurde ihm klar, dass nicht einer seiner Freunde hinter ihm stand, doch wagte er es nicht, sich umzudrehen. „Mein Kind“, flüsterte die tonlose, krächzende Stimme einer Frau hinter ihm und ein reges Zittern durchfuhr seine Glieder. „Es war großzügig von dir, heute in meine Arme zu kommen“. Eine zweite Hand griff nach seiner anderen Schulter, legte sich ebenso sanft darauf und glitt seinen Oberarm hinab. „Und du hast sogar noch andere Seelen als Geschenk gebracht“, kicherte sie mit einer abartigen Stimme, die aus den Tiefen der Unterwelt kommen musste. „Und ausgerechnet heute, da ich wieder in meinen einstigen Gemächern wandeln darf, habt ihr euch entschlossen, mir ein Festmahl zu bereiten“ Dann, in einem Anfall von Panik, riss er sich los und rannte davon, seine Gedanken laut wie tausend Schreie. „Willst du nicht mit uns spielen?“, hörte er die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens rufen, als er auf zerbrochene Fenster zulief, einzig an seine Flucht denkend. „Unsere Mutter hat gesagt, wir dürfen heute spielen“, kreischte die Stimme eines anderen Mädchens. Erst als er zum Sprung ansetzen wollte, sah er, dass ihm draußen sieben kleine Kinder, Mädchen in weiße blutüberströmte Kleider gehüllt, den Weg versperrten. Hastig wandte er sich um und starrte ins leere Gesicht einer alten Frau in schwarzen Kleidern, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab. „Du wirst sicherlich köstlich sein“, sie kicherte und augenblicklich waren die sieben Mädchen neben ihr erschienen. „Nun spielt meine Kinder, spielt ehe die Nacht vergeht und wir auf das nächste Kindlein warten müssen.“ NoWodka In der Dunkelheit lauert es still I'm Dunkel dicht hat's sich verkrochen. '''N'eben Kleidern und Möbeln schon für Wochen. 'D'en Geruch deines Blutes es gerochen, 'E'in Knurren schüttelt an deinen Knochen. 'R'asend pocht dein kleines Herz, 'D'u hoffst es wäre nur ein Scherz. 'U'nterdrückend den gedanklichen Schmerz, 'N'un schwindet noch das Licht der einz'gen Kerz'. 'K'eine Hoffnung, kein Entkommen, 'E'in bald'ger Tod wird für dich kommen. 'L'icht, nun in der Dunkelheit verschwommen, 'H'ilflos hoffst du wegzukommen. 'E'in weit'res Knurren macht dich starr, 'I'n Stille fragst du, was es war. 'T'rotz Angst hoffst du, du seist ein Narr, 'L'achst noch über deinen eig'nen Schmarr'. 'A'ugen rot, sie sind wie Höllenfeuer, 'U'nter faulendem Atem dir nicht geheuer, 'E'in wildes Tier, ein Ungeheuer, 'R'egt sich oft, lebt in deinem Gemäuer. 'T'odesfurcht, du bist erstarrt, 'E'in Geräusch, der Boden knarrt. 'S'ollst gehen nun den letzten Pfad, 'S'chmerzhaft wird es, steinig hart. 'T'osender Donner und ein Blitz, '''In dem Moment nimmt es Besitz. L'eidest an dem blutigen Ritz. '''L'eise frisst es dich aus deinem Sitz. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Akrostichon ( Wikipedia). ~Gobuka Da wo die Kinder hinkommen... Meine Freundin und dessen Mann kauften ein altes Haus im Westen Polens. Eines Tages war ich an Halloween zu Besuch bei ihnen. Ich war mit dem zweijährigen Sohn meiner Freundin im Keller unten, um Süßigkeiten zu holen, da mit Sicherheit die Kinder heute vor der Türe stehen und darum bitten werden. Plötzlich nahm der Junge der noch keine ganzen Sätze sprechen konnte meine Hand und führte sie zu einer Art Kamin, gemauert, mit einer Metalltüre vorne dran. Er sah mich an und sagte:,, Hier kommen die Kinder rein!'' Ich sah ihn verdutzt an, aber ich irgendwie nahm ich ihn nicht für voll und dachte mir nichts dabei. Beladen mit Süßigkeiten bewegten wir uns wieder nach oben. Den kleinen Mann setzte ich aufs Sofa und ich bewegte mich nach oben ins Bad. Nach einer Weile kam meine Freundin aufgelöst ins Bad und fragte hysterisch ob ich weiß wo ihr Sohn ist. Ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen und erzählte ihr ich habe ihn auf den Sofa gesetzt. Ohne nicht mal im Traum an was schlimmes zu denken suchten wir das Haus nach ihm ab. Wir fanden ihn aber nicht. Verzweifelt schrie ich: "Wo bist du?" Urplötzlich beschlug der in der Nähe stehende Spiegel. Was im Wasserdampf geschrieben stand schockt mich bis heute. Im Spiegel stand nämlich: "Da wo die Kinder hinkommen!" Der Sohn meiner Freundin gilt bis heute als Vermisst! Die beschriebene Metalltüre im Keller existiert garnicht, aber wie kann das sein? Ich habe sie doch gesehen! Nach einschlägiger Recherche fand man heraus das früher auf dem Gelände eine Kinderpsychatrie stand, die unter unerklärlichen Gründen an Halloween nieder brannte. Und wenn ein Kind große Probleme machte, kam es runter in den Keller, so das es immer schweigt... GhostInDaMirror Stricken Meine Oma liebt es einfach, Pullover zu stricken. Sie sitzt dann immer in ihrem antiken Schaukelstuhl, welcher sanft von dem zärtlichen Licht des Mondes umschmeichelt wird, und wippt im Takt mit einem einschläfernden Rhythmus, den nur sie Selbst kennt, glückselig vor sich hin lächelnd herum. Ihre silbrigen Haare glänzen in solchen Momenten wie Diamanten, und das leise Klackern der Nadeln hallt durch die ohrenbetäubende Stille, die sich schützend um das kleine Häuschen im Wald gelegt hat. Die meisten von euch werden sich nun denken, dass das für eine Frau ihres Alters durchaus normal ist. Da stimme ich euch kleinen Besserwissern natürlich gerne zu. Aber sie strickt nicht an Weihnachten, wie die anderen Großmütter es tun. Nein. Niemals. Ich habe die Vermutung, dass sie das für zu „ordinär“ oder „assimiliert“ befunden hat. Stattdessen hockt sie vor dem oft wolkenverhangenen Himmel, welcher durch das beschlagene Glas schimmert, und beobachtet strickend wie sich kleine Tropfen auf dem kühlen Fenster bilden. Und das tut sie immer am Ende des zehnten Monats. Oder, um genauer zu sein: An Halloween. Das klingt seltsam, und es ist auch seltsam. Das werde ich nicht abstreiten, denn ihr Verhalten ist mir in letzter Zeit einfach nur suspekt geworden. Doch es scheint eine Art Tradition zu sein, die ihr damals schon von ihren Großeltern eingebläut worden war. Wortwörtlich eingebläut. Leider sind diese Pullover – trotz ihrer Bemühungen, die ich natürlich wertschätze - verdammt nutzlos. Du kannst diese stickigen alten Fetzen ja nicht anziehen, ohne halb zu hyperventilieren, und klaustrophobische Anfälle zu erleiden. Außerdem stinken sie, selbst wenn sie frisch gewaschen sind, nach einer Mischung von „Ih-gitt“ und „ekelhaft“, weswegen ich mich einmal fast übergeben hatte, als sie mir wieder einmal solch ein Monstrum über den Kopf gestülpt hatte. Das einzige positive an ihrer Beschäftigung ist, dass ich ihr das Garn besorgen darf. Es ist spaßig, herausfordernd und eine netter Zeitvertreib für Zwischendurch. Vor allem, da ich mich unter keinen Umständen erwischen lassen darf. Aber mittlerweile verlangt sie zu viel in zu kurzer Zeit von mir. Sie hat mich sogar schon einige Male dafür angebrüllt, dass ich zu wenig gebracht habe, und mich abermals hinaus geschickt. In die Kälte der Nacht. Ungnädig, gemein, bösartig, verbittert, schrecklich, unfair, menschenverachtend und noch so viel mehr. Zu der Zeit schob ich es noch auf ihre Demenz, schließlich war sie sonst eine außerordentlich nette und lustige Zeitgenossin. Und dieses Jahr scheint sie wunschlos glücklich zu sein, während sie mit einem starren, glasigen Blick durch die benebelte Scheibe starrt, den stummen Mond beobachtet, nach vorne, und zurück wippt, und immer wieder dieselbe Melodie summt. Einige Strähnen haben sich aus ihrem lockeren Dutt gebahnt, weswegen ich eine Hand ausstrecke, und sie zurück hinter ihr Ohr streiche. Das geistesabwesende zucken ihrer Mundwinkel ist ein wundervolles Zeichen. Es bedeutet mir alles. Anscheinend ist sie vollkommen glücklich, was auch bedeutet, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe, sie zufrieden zu stellen. Fasziniert lächelnd betrachte ich, wie die Metallstangen immer und immer wieder zwischen dem Garn verschwinden, und daraufhin auftauchen. Der Pulli beginnt in rasantem Tempo Gestalt anzunehmen, und ihr eigentlich weißes Kleid beginnt sich langsam rot zu färben. Wie die Tropfen an der Scheibe, tänzelt auch eine Flüssigkeit auf ihrem Körper herum, und sammelt sich auf dem Boden zu einer Lache, die unheilvoll – beinahe spöttisch – in der Dunkelheit glänzt. Sie ist gut, ohne Zweifel. Noch dazu so schnell, dass ich die einzelnen eleganten Bewegungen nicht vollkommen ausmachen kann. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie sie aus den Muskeln und dem Fleisch der netten Kellnerin im Starbucks solch einen Pullover stricken kann, der weder der erste war, noch der letzte sein wird... Whocaress Kürbismarmelade „Heute Abend veranstaltet meine Schule eine Halloween Party, die Direktorin fragte, ob du vielleicht deine berühmte Kürbismarmelade mitbringen würdest, Mum.“, richtete die Tochter ihrer Mutter aus. Lächelnd erhob diese sich vom Tisch, strich ihrer Tochter liebevoll über die blonden Haare und sagte: „Kein Problem, ich bereite gleich alles vor!“ Zügig ging sie zur alten Holztür und stieg die Treppen hinab, in die Dunkelheit des Kellers. „Wissen Sie, als Mutter hat man Pflichten. Meine Tochter geht heute Nacht auf eine Halloween Party, sie will einige Gläser meiner Kürbismarmelade mitnehmen. Ich bin berühmt für meine Marmelade! Ich liebe es, sie zu machen und natürlich auch zu essen. Sie schmeckt so fruchtig und da ich sie ausreichend zuckere, ist sie auch besonders süß. Und erst diese Farbe! Orange, leicht rötlich. Aber Kürbis und Zucker sind nicht die einzigen Zutaten, deswegen sind auch Sie hier.“, schwärmte die Frau, nahm das zarte Handgelenk ihres Opfers zwischen ihre Finger und betrachtete die blauen Adern. Die junge Frau war bewusstlos. Sie war sehr hübsch, aber was sie von ihr brauchte hätte sie auch von jedem anderen bekommen können. Die Frau bereitete alles vor: Stellte einige Gläser auf den dreckigen Kellerboden, drapierte die Schläuche und schnitt tief in das Fleisch ihrer Zutat. Sie verband die Schläuche mit den Wunden und betrachtete einige Minuten lang, wie das Blut hinunter lief, hinein in die Marmeladengläser. „Der Blutverlust wird Sie umbringen, mit der Zeit. Bei der Frau vor Ihnen musste ich nachhelfen.“, erzählte sie ihr. Ihre braunen Locken hingen ihr in das Gesicht, es war anstrengend gewesen die Zutat zu besorgen und zu betäuben. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Blutpfützen auf dem Kellerboden. Sie sollte diesen Raum dringend putzen, teilweise waren auf dem Boden noch Flecken von vor zehn Jahren. Bereits nach zehn Minuten hatte sie genügend Blut gesammelt, entfernte behutsam die Schläuche, hievte die Frau vom Stuhl und legte sie in die Ecke des Kellerraums, zu den Spinnen, ihren Netzen und den Rattennestern. An den Wunden würde sie sterben, es dauerte nur seine Zeit, und wenn nicht, würde sie verhungern. Glücklicherweise war die weiße Schürze blutverschmiert, ein Kostüm musste die Frau sich somit nicht mehr aussuchen. Sie hatte bereits vor einigen Tagen die Marmelade fertiggestellt, füllte diese nun in saubere Gläser um. Mithilfe einer Spritze ließ sie einige Tropfen Blut in die Marmelade tropfen, die Farbe wurde fast sofort rötlicher. Es war noch genügend Blut übrig, die Frau musste sich in nächster Zeit also keine neue Zutat suchen. Sie verschloss alle Gläser, stellte die mit Blut befüllten in das alte, verstaubte Regal zu den anderen, älteren Blutgefüllten Gläsern. Um die Leiche würde sie sich morgen Gedanken machen. Die Frau packte einige der Kürbismarmeladengläser in eine Tasche und verließ den Kellerraum, verschloss die schwere Holztür mit ihrem Schlüssel und schob zusätzlich, nur zur Sicherheit, den alten, schweren Holzschrank davor. Die Gläser klirrten in ihrer Tasche, wenn sie aneinanderstießen. Im Hausflur, oben im Erdgeschoss, wartete ihre Tochter auf sie, betrachtete sie schmunzelnd und sagte dann: „Du siehst perfekt aus für die Party. Das Kunstblut steht dir wirklich gut, Mum.“ Wolfsmaedchen Fright Night Preise die Nacht, Wenn das Unbekannte erwacht, In dunklen Gassen und Ecken, Sie werden dich entdecken, Grimassen, Schmerzen, Hass, Sieh nicht hin und ras, Vielleicht hast du Glück, Solang du nicht siehst zurück. Es gibt nur eine Chance, hast du sie vertan, fängt dein Leben neu an, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass die Stimmen sich nicht rächen, das Flüstern wird schlimmer, steigt zu ständigem Gewimmer, mal laut, mal leise, furchtbar auf seine Weise, leg dich hin und mach dich klein, so ist es fein, so ist es fein, Mach kein Mucks und sei ganz still, Sonst hörst du mächtiges Gebrüll, Zittere bis zum morgen, doch mach dir keine Sorgen, bricht der morgen an, Bist du sowieso dran. Lucynda van Hellsing Süßes, sonst gibt's Saures... Nun, ich möchte mich kurz vorstellen. Meine Name ist Tom, ich bin 13 Jahre alt. Eigentlich war ich bislang eher ein Außenseiter. Erst vor wenigen Monaten bin ich in die neue Gegend gezogen. Eine sehr langweilige Umgebung. Naja, ihr wisst sicher, wovon ich rede: In jedem zweiten Haus wohnt irgendein Rentner, der sich bei jedem Piepston aufregt. Der Schulweg war sehr lang und eigentlich wohnten auch nur kleine Kinder in der Nähe… Naja, bis auf Christin. Wunderschöne blonde Haare hatte sie. Dazu traumhafte blaue Augen… Aber ihre Mutter verbot ihr jeglichen Kontakt zu Jungs. Ich wusste auch nicht, wieso. In der Schule saß Christin auch fernab von uns Jungs. Sie arbeitete auch bei einer Partnerarbeit nur widerwillig zusammen und ich hatte sie noch nie mit einem Jungen reden sehen. Bestimmt war ihre Mutter eine Feministin… Tzeh… Es vergingen ein paar Wochen, da wurde es Halloween. Hm, eigentlich „feierte“ ich das jedes Jahr… Warum also nicht auch in meiner neuen Umgebung? Die Rentner würden mir vielleicht einiges geben, und ich wollte unbedingt auch bei Christin klingeln. Eine Verkleidung hatte ich schon, ich ging als Chemiker mit Kittel und Laborbrille. Naja, als was sollte ich sonst gehen, wenn meine Mutter alle meine Halloweenkostüme weggeschmissen hat…? Es war bereits dunkel. Logisch – war ja schließlich auch fast November… Aber es gab keine Straßenbeleuchtung und da die ganzen Kindergartenkinder schon zuhause waren, ging ich im Grunde alleine durch die dunklen Straßen. Ich klingelte bei meiner Nachbarin: „Süßes, sonst gibt’s Saures!“ Sie lachte kurz und legte mir einen Zehner in mein Tütchen, ehe sie die Tür wieder schloss. Beim nächsten Nachbarn dasselbe: „Süßes, sonst gibt’s Saures!“ Auch dieser älteres Herr lächelte bloß und gab mir ein paar Lollypops. Bei der nächsten: Wieder das gleiche, diesmal Gummibärchen und ein Zwei-Dollar-Schein, und so ging es weiter und weiter… Mein Säckchen wurde immer voller und wog immer mehr, wobei das meiste Gewicht von einem gefüllten Marmeladenglas ausging, welches ich mitgenommen habe. Christins Haus war etwas merkwürdig. Die Büsche vor dem Haus waren vollkommen verwuchert, der Rasen ungemäht, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Nachbarschaft. Auch der Briefkasten war total verrostet. Das hielt mich jedoch nicht davon ab, an einer alten Klingel um Einlass zu bitten. Die Tür öffnete sich, vor mir stand eine recht junge Dame im Badeanzug. Diesmal hatte ich was anderes vor als vorher… „Süßes, sonst gibt’s Saures!“, rief ich. Die Dame lächelte kurz, und legte mir ein paar Bonbons in mein Säckchen. „Nein, ich möchte was Süßes, was nur Sie haben!“, erwiderte ich. Nun schaute die Frau, welche Christins Mutter zu sein vermag, etwas verdutzt, legte mir dennoch schnurstracks ein paar gesüßte Kekse in die Tüte. „Nein, was ganz anderes!“ Auch ein Schokomuffin war nicht das Süße, was ich wollte. „Was möchtest du denn für Süßes?“, fragte sie in einer sehr freundlichen Stimme. „Überlegen Sie, das haben nur Sie!“, entgegnete ich, während ich in mein Tütchen griff. „Hmm, vielleicht selbstgebackener Kuchen mit Zuckerguss?“ „Nein! Ich will es sofort! Sonst gibt es wirklich Saures!“ Die Frau fing an zu lächeln und musste sich ein lautstarkes Lachen offensichtlich verkneifen. Ob sie wusste, dass ich mit dem Süßen Christin meinte..? „Na gut“, sagte sie, „Ich habe wohl nicht dass, was du willst.“ Ich griff in meine Tüte, mit einem dämonischen Grinsen. „Nun, dann gibt’s halt Saures!“ Erneut dieses Lächeln und die Unterdrückung eines lautstarken Lachens. Ich griff also nach dem Marmeladenglas und öffnete es langsam. Da war was flüssiges drin. „Ist das Zitronengelee?“, ihre ironische Frage. Ich kippte ihr die Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht. Tja, hat sie davon, wenn ich nicht das Süße bekomme, was ich will. Ihr Lachen verschwand jedoch in Sekundenschnelle, ebenso wie ihre Haut, ''denn das war Schwefelsäure...'' '''Fuchs111 Maske Sie hat ein wunderschönes Gesicht. Blütenreine Haut. Perfekte rote Lippen. Und dann erst dieses wunderschöne blonde Haar. Es ist lang und wellt sich elegant nach unten weg. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mädchen so schön sein kann. Ich sehe ihr in die angsterfüllten Augen und ziehe die Gurte fester. Das Mädchen windet sich auf dem harten Eisentisch.Tränen kullern ihr ihren rosigen Wangen hinunter. Sie schreit und fleht. Welch ein unangenehmer Lärm. Ich schreie zurück, schreie mir die Seele aus dem Leib und merke wie ich ihr unbeabsichtigt auf ihr Gesicht spucke. Nein, nein, nein.. Ich nehme ein Tuch und putze ihr die Flüssigkeit behutsam aus dem Gesicht. Das geht so nicht. Sie will nicht aufhören zu kreischen. Das macht mich verrückt. Ich klebe ihren Mund mit Klebeband zu, ganz sanft. Ich will dieses Gesicht nicht zerstören. Die Injektion beginnt langsam zu wirken. Sie beruhigt sich. Endlich kann ich beginnen. Die kalte Klinge meines Skalpells umfährt langsam ihr Gesicht. Zärtlich löse ich die Haut von ihrem Fleisch. Ein leises schmatzen durchdringt die Stille. Es klingt so wunderbar. Nur noch etwa eine Woche bis Halloween. Nur noch eine Woche, bis ich endlich genau so hübsch sein kann wie sie. Die Maske muss bis dahin fertig sein... Xohoo1234 17:08, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Patientenakte Patient MH370/08032014 Therapie mit Psychopharmaka fehlgeschlagen. Patient halluziniert weiter. Als Teil der neuen Therapie wird ein detaillierter Bericht vom Patienten eingefordert. Bericht von Patient MH370/08032014: An Halloween 1992 waren meine 3 Freunde und ich auf einer Halloween Party. Nicht ganz unschuldig im Alter von 16. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass es sehr lustig gewesen war, da wir alle verkleidet waren und außerdem Alkohol getrunken hatten. Gegen halb zwei Uhr morgens hatten wir uns dann auf den Heimweg gemacht. Der Alkohol musste wohl unser Urteilsvermögen zerstört haben, da wir sonst wohl nie auf die Idee gekommen wären, eine Abkürzung über den Waldfriedhof zu nehmen. Schon tagsüber war der Wald extrem furchteinflößend mit seinen verwachsenen Grabsteinen, welche wie Zähne aus dem Boden ragten. Während wir durch den dunklen Wald streiften, alberten wir herum, so wie man das in stark angetrunkenem Zustand macht. Ich bereue es jeden Tag aufs Neue, weil mir sonst wahrscheinlich aufgefallen wäre, dass wir uns in einem Teil des Friedhofs befanden, den ich nicht kannte. So viel hätte vermieden werden können. Als wir in der Ferne einen Lichtschimmer sahen, eilten wir so hastig darauf zu, dass Sophie sich in einer Wurzel verhakte, der Länge nach hinfiel und ihren Kopf an einem Stein anschlug; durch den Aufprall musste sie wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein. Wir beschlossen sie abwechselnd Huckepack zu tragen, bis sie wieder zu sich kommen würde. Die Quelle des Lichtes war eine Kreuzung mit vier in den Boden eingelassenen Feuerbecken, doch nur drei von ihnen waren erleuchtet. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern einen solchen Platz jemals auf dem Friedhof gesehen zu haben. Erik beugte sich langsam hinunter und fragte uns warum dort sein Name eingraviert sei. Wir betrachteten die Becken genauer und stellten fest dass in jedem von ihnen ein Name eingraviert war. Meiner, Eriks , Sebastians und ganz hinten, in dem erloschenen Becken Sophies. Ich teilte den anderen meinen Verdacht mit, dass wenn einer von uns stirbt auch das Feuer erlischt, oder andersherum. Wie zum Beweis fühlte ich nach dem Puls von Sophie, ich fand keinen. Doch Sebastian konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln. Ich kann mich heute noch an jedes Wort, das er damals sagte, erinnern: „Das ist doch Schwachsinn, das Feuer wurde bestimmt einfach nur vom Wind ausgepustet, es wird mir nichts passieren wenn ich meines austrete. Ohne Scheiß, ihr habt einfach zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen.“ Er schlenderte zu seinem Feuer hinüber und begann es mit seinen Tritten zum Erlöschen zu bringen. Die Flamme wurde immer kleiner und als sie ausging lachte er: „Seht ihr, mir ist nichts passiert.“ Für einige Sekunden war es ruhig gewesen im Wald, dann erscholl ein irres Lachen, das die Stille zerriss. Sebastian fing an Blut zu Spucken und knickte zusammen. Dann spuckte er ein letztes Mal Blut und erstarrte. Ich konnte es damals nicht glauben, konnte nicht schreien, nicht weinen, ich war einfach zu geschockt. Ich hatte zwei meiner besten Freunde innerhalb kurzer Zeit an den Tod verloren. Wir beschlossen Sophie und Sebastian hierzulassen und bewegten uns in Richtung Norden, nach circa 30 Minuten erreichten wir einen Tannenwald, es war nebliger geworden und wir kamen an einen See. Um ihn herum standen viele Ruinen von kleinen Häusern in vielen von ihnen lagen menschlich anmutende Leichen, allerdings mit seltsamen Auswüchsen im Brustbereich. In einem der Häuser baumelten zwei frische Leichen von jungen Leuten, einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, die Augen waren ihnen aus dem Kopf gequollen, die Zunge des Mädchen hing zum Mundwinkel heraus und das Gesicht des Jungen, der seine Hände um die Schlinge die seinen Hals umschlang verkrampft hatte, war blutüberströmt. Zwischen den Häusern war der Nebel unterwegs, der immer lebendiger zu werden schien, er streckte seine wulstigen weißen Klauen nach uns aus und bald umfasste er uns komplett, doch er war nicht nass, sondern trocken und rau. Es ging ein starker Druck von ihm aus. Plötzlich wurde Erik von etwas weggerissen, ich begann zu rennen. Ich wusste nicht wohin, ich wollte einfach nur weg von hier, raus aus dem Nebel. Ich spürte die eiskalte Luft in meiner Lunge. Das irre Lachen setzte erneut ein und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Dort stand etwas vor mir, es war unbeschreiblich, es war eigentlich nur ein Umriss, doch so furchteinflößend. Mit beinahe lieblicher Stimme sagte es, und daran erinnere ich mich noch genau: „Ich wollte nur deine Freunde, Dich wollte ich nie.“ Dann war es wieder verschwunden. Ich stolperte ein paar Schritte weiter geradeaus und landete in einem Straßengraben, wo ich später gefunden wurde. Meine Freunde Erik Hattof, Sophie Inoe und Sebastian Schindler sind in dieser Nacht gestorben. Die Namen der Personen im obigen Text wurden überprüft, doch es wurde kein Beweiß für ihre Existenz gefunden. Ich klappte die Mappe zu und fragte mich, was eine Patientenakte der Psychiatrie im Wald zu suchen hatte. LainaoWriters The Amanda Moreana Tape Erinnerst du dich? Als du mit deinem Kostüm eifrig von Haus zu Haus gegangen bist und auf eine Menge Süßigkeiten gehofft hast. Ja und so weit war es wieder. Obwohl ich jetzt kein kleines Kind mehr bin, ist Halloween trotzdem kein Tag wie jeder andere. Mit meinen besten Freunden verbrachte ich immer Halloween. Wir beschlossen, dass dieses Halloween was ganz besonderes werden sollte... Wir wollten nämlich etwas Verbotenes tun, aber der Nervenkitzel ist unbezahlbar. Jeden Tag sind wir dort und müssen tun was uns die Lehrer vorschreiben und uns schreibt jetzt keiner vor was wir an diesem Ort zu tun und zu lassen haben. In der letzten Stunde vor Unterrichtsende habe ich nämlich das Fenster nur angelehnt und so konnten wir in der Nacht dort einsteigen. Ist doch schon irgendwie gruselig Nachts durch die Schule zu geistern, findest du nicht auch? Anfangs noch etwas zögerlich stiegen wir schließlich in das angelehnte Fenster ein. Als wir drin waren schoss uns das ganze Adrenalin wortwörtlich durch den ganzen Körper, von Kopf bis Fuß. Total aufgeregt schlenderten wir durch die ganzen Gänge, aber irgendwie war das auch ein wenig langweilig, sahen wir ein. Plötzlich schoß mir wie ein Blitz ins Gehirn, das es doch diesen einen immer verriegelten Raum gab. Schon seit langer Zeit fragten wir uns was wohl dahinter ist, aber langsam geriet der Raum auch irgendwie in Vergessenheit. Aber jetzt, heute und hier konnten wir bestimmen was geschlossen und geöffnet werden soll. Durch einen bestimmten Grund war der Reiz so groß diesen Raum zu betreten. Wie erwartet war der Raum verschlossen, aber da wir nicht widerstehen konnten, traten wir kurzerhand einfach die Türe ein. Ich weiß, das macht man normal nicht, aber unsere Neugier war viel zu groß. Aufgeregt starrten wir in die unendliche Dunkelheit bis wir den verstaubten Lichtschalter betätigten. Zu sehen bekamen wir eine Rumpelkammer, in Sekunden war unsere Neugier verschwunden. Der Raum war voller altem Gerümpel und einer geheimnisvollen Kisten. Wir sahen uns die Kiste genauer an und wir entdeckten ein Video Tape mit der Aufschrift Amanda Moreana. Was zum Teufel hat das zu bedeuten? Unsere Neugier stieg wieder und wir beschlossen, das Tape anzusehen. Glücklicherweise befand sich in dem besagten Raum ein Videoplayer, angeschlossen an einem alten, verstaubten Röhrenfernseher. Fest entschlossen schoben wir das Band in den Videoplayer und drückten auf Start. Erstaunlicherweise funktionierte der Fernseher und das Tape begann... Die Kamera zoomte auf eine gefesselte Frau die verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu befreien und rüttelte hysterisch an ihren Fesseln. Geschockt sahen wir das Band weiter an, ohne daran zu denken das Tape rauszunehmen. Nach einer geraumen Zeit kam ein Mann dazu, der sich sehr unserem Hausmeister ähnelte. Was sage ich hier? Es war eindeutig unser Hausmeister, man erkannte ihn an seinem unverwechelbaren Gesicht. Ohne etwas zu sagen und auf die verzweifelte Frau einzugehen, ging er in die Knie und murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches. Als er damit fertig war, herrschte kurze Zeit Stille bis diese unterbrochen wurde. Der Boden begann zu vibrieren, wie bei einem Erdbeben. Es schien als ob eine unsichtbare Macht, Besitz über die Frau ergriffen hat da sie jetzt völlig außer Kontrolle geraten war. Ein ekelhafter Knack war wahrzunehmen und der Frau wurde von der unsichtbaren Macht das Genick gebrochen. Das Tape endete nun. Wir wollten nur noch weg von diesem Ort des Grauens. Als wir aus der Tür rennen wollten, hörten wir Schritte von weiterweg. An wegrennen war nicht zu denken, da uns der Schauder über den Rücken gelaufen war. Da standen wir in Todesangst und die Schritte kamen immer näher. Vor uns stand plötzlich unser Hausmeister mit schwarzen, ausgehöhlten Augen. Mein Verstand kam wieder zurück und ich rannte was meine Beine gaben und ließ somit meine Freunde zurück. Nur ich konnte entkommen und der Hausmeister und meine Freude blieben verschwunden. Die Leiche von Amanda Moreana ist nach aufwendiger Suche im Schulweiher gefunden worden. Unsere Schule ist vor einem Jahr an Halloween komplett abgebrannt, es wurde keine Ursache gefunden. Keiner wusste wo meine Freunde und der Hausmeister sind, außer... Heute ist wieder Halloween und ich sollte mal wieder meine Freunde besuchen gehen... ~HappyAppy~ Spiegelbild Ich hasse mein Spiegelbild. Ich finde es grässlich. Es grinst mich immer so mies an. Meine Freunde finden es sogar gruselig. Manchmal stehe ich mit meinem besten Freund Seite an Seite und wir starren das Spiegelbild an. Es ist wirklich schrecklich. "Wusstest du, dass wenn du immerzu auf einen Punkt bei diesem Bild schaust ohne jegliche Augenbewegung, du regelrecht schwarz siehst?", frage ich ihn heute. Er schaut verwundert und probiert es aus. Wie blöd starrt er auf ein Bild was einen Farbverlauf von Schwarz auf Weiß auf Schwarz hat. Versucht die Augen nicht zu bewegen. Ich schaue in den Spiegel, als er plötzlich rief: "Wow das funktioniert! Und wie geht das weg?" - "Ach, das dauert seine Zeit." sage ich und grinste. "D.. das sagst du jetzt erst?!" Alter Schisser. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er sieht schwarz, warum glauben mir die Leute nie? Jetzt fing er an total in Panik zu verfallen. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Schultern. "Bleib ruhig, bei mir hat das keine 5 Minuten gedauert. Ich hol dir was zu trinken." Im Zimmer nebenan stand alles schon bereit. Ich schüttete etwas Cola hinein und 40 Tropfen, wie es mir gesagt hatte. Ich gab ihm das zu trinken. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit schlief er ruhig und dachte nicht mehr an das schwarz. Flüchtig schaute ich wieder in den Spiegel und lächelte. Ich schleppte meinen Freund nach Hause. Ich habe es eilig, der Nachbar und ich wollen heute noch "Nightmare before Christmas" schauen. Ich komme zurück und bewundere das Spiegelbild. Es ist immer noch grässlich... Es sieht aus wie eine Leiche. Es sieht mir gar nicht gleich. Lange zottelig schwarze Haare, die in fettigen Strähnen auf die Schulter fallen. Bleiche, graue Haut, die zu klein scheint für den dünnen Körper. Man sieht jeden Knochen und diese langen Finger! Auch diese spitzen gelben Zähne! Mit diesem Aussehen wäre man der letzte Schrei auf Halloweenpartys. Die Augen waren schwarz mit roten Pupillen, aber jetzt sehen sie aus wie die von meinem Freund. Sanft berühre ich das Spiegelbild. Die Zähne... als nächstes die Zähne. Pene Creeps Halloween Endlich ist es soweit! Der Tag auf den sich die 16 jährige Lena so sehr gefreut hatte: Halloween! Es war ihr liebster Tag im Jahr. Sie freute sich immer mehr auf Halloween, als auf ihren Geburtstag. Und wisst ihr auch warum? Weil Lena immer eine ganz besonderes Treffen hatte. Das Horror-Fangirl war in einer Organisation von Creepypastaliebhabern und durfte endlich an diesem Halloween eine ganz besondere Creepypasta-show machen. Die anderen Mitglieder, Kevin(15), Lara(17), Maria(13) und Tom(16) machten das immer unter dem Jahr, Lena zwar auch, aber an Halloween durfe jedes Jahr immer nur einer. Und dafür gaben sich alle immer große Mühe. Lena hatte lange für die Planung gebraucht und heute war es endlich soweit. 21Uhr: Lena machte sich nun auf den Weg zum, vorher von ihr festgelegten, Treffpunkt. Den anderen hatte sie per Whatsapp den Ort genannt. Der Platz auf den ihre Wahl gefallen war, war ein altes, verlassenes Haus am Rande der Stadt. Die Fenster waren mit Steinen eingeworfen worden und drinnen war es staubig und roch muffig. Lena stellte ihr Fahrrad, mit dem sie gekommen war, am Straßenrand ab und ging hinein um alles vor zu bereiten, denn um Mitternacht würden die anderen kommen. Ihr fragt euch, ob Maria das überhaupt durfte? Nein, sie schlich sich immer hinaus. Lena versteckte einen kleinen Lautsprecher, den sie mit einer Fernbedienung die schaurigsten Töne abspielen lassen konnte. Ebenfalls verteilte sie die Kissen, die sie am Tag zuvor dort hin gebracht hatte. Lena machte noch ein Kunstblutpräparat an der Tür ihres Auftrittsraumes fest und dann war sie fertig. Mitternacht: Die anderen trafen ein. Alle platzierten sich mit den Kissen im Raum und Lena begann. Es klappte alles perfekt und die anderen applaudierten ihr zum Abschluss. Nun wollten sie noch zu Lara gehen um dort zu übernachten. Da... ein knacken. "Echt lustig Lena." sagte Kevin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Hast du gedacht wir fallen auf sowas rein?" "D- das war nicht von mir!" protestierte Lena, aber bereute auch, dass das knacken wirklich nicht von ihr war. Ein Murmeln... im Flur.... Die fünf gingen auf den Flur in Richtung Tür, da durchfuhr Lena ein eiskalter Windstoß. Ihr war als ob ihr jemand einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf gekippt hätte. Sie drehte sich um und glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein rötliches Leuchten aus einem Türspalt zu sehen. "L-lasst uns schnell gehen." stotterte sie und lief schneller. Sie wollte da unbedingt raus. Endlich kamen sie an der Tür an und waren auch schnell bei Lara. Am nächsten Tag wollte Lena ihre Sachen holen. Sie wurde von ihren Eltern gefahren, damit sie alles transportieren konnte. Als sie und ihre Eltern den Raum betraten, war etwas anders als gestern. Ein eisiger Schauer lief Lena über den Rücken. Auf dem Boden stand, wohl mit schwarzer Kohle geschrieben: Schade, dass ihr gestern so schnell gegangen seid. Wir hätten gerne etwas länger Gesellschaft gehabt. Eisfeuerblume Der Geist im Kürbis! Du brauchst: ''- einen Kürbis (mit eingeritztem Lächeln)'' ''- eine kleine Kerze'' ''- ein Messer, nicht länger als deine Hand'' ''- ein Blatt Papier und einen roten Fineliner'' ''- Feuerzeug zum beenden des Rituals'' Dieses Ritual funktioniert nur an Halloween! Zuerst musst du dir bewusst werden, dass wenn du dieses Ritual durchführst, du nicht mehr in der Lage sein wirst in den Himmel zu kommen, sondern deine Seele in diesen Kürbis übergeht, sobald du gestorben bist. Solltest du deinen Kürbis verbrennen um genau das zu vermeiden, so wird deine Seele nach deinen Tod ebenso brennen wie dieser Kürbis. Dieser Kürbis verbrennt nicht sondern brennt weiter, sobald du das Ritual vollzogen hast. Wenn jedoch andere Menschen in der Anwesenheit dieses Kürbisses sind, die von diesem Ritual nicht betroffen sind, so wird der Kürbis so lange nicht brennen, bis diese Menschen nicht mehr anwesend sind. Zuerst: nehme deinen Kürbis, gebe ihm den Namen deines Verstorbenen, und male mit deinem roten Fineliner einen kleinen Kreis auf der Unteren Hälfte. Sage: "Ich rufe dich (Name), ich rufe dich (Name)" 6 mal. Steche dir danach mit deinem Messer in den Finger und lasse einen Bluttropfen in den Kreis fallen. Rufe diesmal "Das ist mein Blut!" 13 mal. Nehme nun dein Blatt Papier und zeichne das Gesicht deines Verstorbenen. Hierbei spielt es keine Rolle ob du ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Bild malst. Solange du dir das Gesicht deines Verstorbenen vorstellst, erzielt es denselben Effekt. Zeichne sein Gesicht ohne Emotionen. male wieder einen Kreis mit Fineliner wie in dem Kürbis, und lasse wieder einen Bluttropfen auf dem Kreis fallen. Flüster so leise wie möglich "Erhöre mein Gebet" aber nur ein einziges Mal, da sonst die Gefahr besteht, dass auch andere Geister den Kürbis übernehmen. Das gezeichnete Gesicht, wird die Gefühle des Verstorbenen widergeben, da dieser keine Möglichkeit haben wird das Gesicht des Kürbis zu bewegen. Du kannst nur Fragen stellen, die er/sie mit Ja oder Nein beantworten kann. Ja bedeutet ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, während Nein ein trauriges Gesicht bedeutet. Wenn du das Gespräch beenden willst, stelle deine Kerze auf deinen Kreis im Kürbis und zünde sie an. Wenn das Gesicht auf dem Blatt freundlich guckt, kannst du das Blatt als Glücksbringer behalten, wenn es dich jedoch böse anschaut, musst du es verbrennen! Somit ist das Ritual beendet!" PS: Solltest du das Blatt nicht verbrennen, wirst du von dem Geist in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Autor: DrDollar Süßes oder Saures? Ich heiße Lukas Steiger. Meine Mutter kommt aus Haddonfield und Mein Vater aus Bonn. Einmal im Jahr Reisen wir nach Haddonfield. Meistens in den Sommerferien. Doch dieses mal wollte meine Mutter im Oktober nach Haddonfield. Sie buchte drei Flüge nach Haddonfield am 30.10. Die Tage vergingen. Doch in der Nacht vor dem Flug bekam ich Albträume. Ich träumte von komischen gestalten die mich packten und in eine komische Zelle sperrten. Dann kam ein Mann mit einem Messer. Er kam auf mich zu. Doch bevor er sein Messer mir in den Bauch rammte, wachte ich auf. Dann war es endlich so weit. Der Flug war recht angenehm. Ich hatte nur so ein komisches Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Als die Maschine landete war es schon Nacht. Unser Hotel war sehr schön, aber nicht so groß. Außer uns gab es noch zwei weitere Gäste. Einen Mr. Green und einen Dr. Sam Loomis. Der Doktor war meistens in seinem Zimmer. Mr. Green war ein Polizist, der versetzt wurde und noch keine Wohnung hatte. In der Nacht hatte ich denselben Traum wie in der Nacht zuvor. Nur mit einem Unterschied: Der Mann erstach mich dieses mal. Dann wachte ich schweißgebadet auf. Noch nie hatte ich solche Angst. Doch ich wusste nicht wovor. Am Nächsten Tag war Halloween. Die Leute hatten schon alle vor ihren Türen Kürbisse mit eingeschnittenen Gesichtern. Mum ging mit Dad ihre Eltern besuchen, während ich durch die Stadt lief und mich umsah. Überall waren Halloween-Läden. In einem Laden sah ich sogar eine Drei Liter Flasche voller Kunstblut. Doch egal was ich sah, ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl als würde man mich verfolgen. Später sagte meine Mutter, dass wir bei ihren Eltern übernachten würden. Ihre Eltern mussten noch nach Los Angeles wegen etwas Geschäftlichem. Am Abend klingelten ein paar mal Kinder an. Als wir öffneten kam immer das übliche "Süßes oder Saures?" Doch das Problem war, dass wir keine Süßigkeiten hatten. Die Kinder schienen dann immer irgendwie wütend. In der Nacht hörte ich sonderbare Geräusche, was mich aus meinem Schlaf riss. Es klang wie ein Klopfen. Dann hörte ich ein Krachen und ein paar Sekunden später einen Schrei. Mein Herz raste. Ich richtete mich langsam auf. Dann war es still. Plötzlich aber hörte ich ein Klirren und dann noch einen Schrei. Ich konnte dann nicht anders und kletterte aus meinem Bett und schlich mich langsam in die Küche. Was ich dort sah, brachte mich zum Kotzen. Dort lagen meine Eltern. Aufgeschlitzt und ausgeweidet. In ihren Händen war ein Satz eingeritzt. Der lautete: "Süßes oder Saures?" Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Kichern direkt hinter mir. Dort standen drei Kinder. Jedes hatte ein Messer in der Hand. Sie flüsterten wie im Chor: "Süßes oder Saures?" Nightmareslumber2014 (Diskussion) 13:12, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Organisation